Cake For You
by yolochinchins
Summary: A short Lux-Pain fanfic of Saijo and Akira. It's a BOYxBOY pairing with light shounen ai in it! Something simple I wrote when I first played the game, already a few years ago.


"Nee, Saijo~ Saijo!"

I looked up and noticed Rui Yamase calling out to me. Her blond curls swayed as she ran past Akira Midou.  
Akira glared at her while she ran closer to me..

"Saijooooo! Guess what? There's going to be a food eating contest  
at the Sweet Ring today! You should enter!" Rui said with a huge grin on her face, how should I reply? I had things to do that day.

"They're probably cakes huh? I don't really like sweets, sorry."

"What? Don't lie to me, I saw you there the other day with Mika!"

"I was just accompanying her..."

"Uh-huh, sure, you did seem to be eating alot of cakes too!"

"Thought I should try em, they were different."

"Oh, please Saijo, like I'd believe you didn't like the cakes."

"Well I can't go, I promised Midou I'd meet up with him at Toy Box today."

"Reallyyyy? Let me ask him."

She took a quick jog to Akira's desk and back, I wondered if she was out of breath yet.

"Hmm, you win this time Atsuki Saijo." She said while wearing a beautiful frown.

Akira walked over with a frown too as Rui went over to bug Shinji Naruse.

"So the Toy Box, huh?" He asked solemnly.

"Can't stand cakes, sorry."

"Oh, I see... Well, catch you later..." He looked pretty sad and walked away.

What was that all about? He looked pretty upset, was it something I said?  
Just then Mika Nozaki walked up to me.

"Hey Saijo, was that Akira?"

"Oh yeah.."

"He seems pretty upset. Did Rui mention his dad or something?"

"No, not really, she barely spoke to him."

"Oh yeah! I just remembered! Akira told me he was gonna take over his old man's shop!"

"Really? I thought he didn't have a thing for cakes..."

Mika sighed in despair, "Your pretty dense huh, Saijo?"

"Uhm, excuse me?" I looked at her strangely.

"Don't you remember what you said the first time you ate one of Mr. Midou's strawberry cakes?"

"Nope, not really.. was it important?"

"Very."

"Well.. you can tell me."

"Ugh, I do don't I?"

"Yes, if you would please."

"Akira heard you say that, so he baked a strawberry cake just for you!"

".. What? Why would he?"

"Goodness! Ugh, why don't you just ask him then?"

I couldn't help but be dense. The more I touch people's hearts, the more my heart becomes colder.  
If that didn't happen the hearts of others would clobber me.  
Of course I was aware of his 'feelings' for me, I did have Melin on the job.  
I decided to look for Akira and found him at Rainbow Hill.  
I walked over and stood next to him.

"Oh hey, Saijo." He didn't look at me.

"Hello Midou."

We stood there for a long time, just looking at the sea.

"Well? Where is it?" I extended my arm to him.

"Where's what?" His face turned red.

"My cake, If it's for me I'd like to eat it."

"Man, your too blunt about it. Consider my feelings, hmm? I am the one who made it."

"I'm considering your feelings by accepting them, arn't I?"

"W-who said I had any feelings for y-you!" His face showed it all.

"Well you did bake me a cake on a simple remark I made, right?"

"Ha, don't get cocky." He said as he turned around.

"You didn't trash it did you?" I tried to look over his shoulders but he turned back around.

"Ha, you make me laugh." His hands shook as he handed me a white box.

I opened the box to find a mess. The creme was disoreinted and the strawberries were smushed.

"Ahahaha.. you call this a cake?" I found myself wiping tears.

"Wh-what. How dare you! And after all my hard work" He turned away in fury.

How easy it was to anger Akira.

"Here feed me." I opened my mouth.

"Whaaat?" His face was a deep red.

"I don't want to get my hands dirty since you didnt give me a fork."

"... Fine, but I'm only doing this since you helped me out alot."

"Sure, sure just hurry it up, will ya?"

He growled at me and with his index finger took some of the creme off the top and stuck his  
finger in my mouth. I begin to lick his finger clean the play with it with my tongue. His face instantly turned red and he quickly pulled his finger out of my mouth. He kept his eyes away from mine, I haven't been this amused since Nami cut Yayoi's hair short.

"Yummy." I smiled slyly.

"You.. ugh.."

"Next time we should bake one together."

"Better be a promise."

"Sure, sure."


End file.
